Match Made in Heaven
by Hyena with a Pen
Summary: What happens when a crazed Luvdisc on a constant sugar high starts a dating show for Pokemon? I have no idea, but I'm gonna say romance, love, and most likely chaos! Please review!


Okay, here's yet another result of boredom from the one and only Erratic Romantic!!! =D

I will try to update this ASAP…or whenever I can manage to make time for it…what with all my other stories and whatnot…you get the point.

So, let's get it started! I'll take requests for parings for this! They can be Legendary Pokemon pairings, regular Pokemon pairings…or both! I don't care! You could also include the Pokemon of trainers from the show in this. (I love writing this stuff! ^.^ (Although…I don't think I'll be able to do any for the Pokemon of Leaf, Kenny, Marina, ect., because I have no idea which Pokemon they have. I have a list of trainers that I know…May, Misty, Drew, Paul, Dawn, Ash, and Gary. I know it's pretty limited, but oh well.) If you want me to put Pokemon of your OC trainers in this, just let me know. I'll do the first one just so this isn't another stupid introductory chapter of mine…hehe.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: Mew/Lucario

*The lights turn on over the stage, revealing three red doors, each in the shape of a heart, with 1, 2, and 3 painted neatly on them. From backstage comes a Luvdisc wearing a small pink bow, smiling with a small headset microphone on (seeing as how she doesn't have hands! XP). The crowd cheers loudly as she flips over several times. Eventually, the crowd settles down, allowing her to speak.*

Luvdisc: Hey, everyone! How're ya doin' tonight?

Crowd: AWESOME!!!

Luvdisc: Great! My name's Yvette, and I'll be your hostess for this little dating show! What happens when we mix together three male Pokemon, one female Pokemon, and three mysterious doors?

Crowd: What?!

Yvette: I don't know! Let's find out! Behind each of these doors is a male Pokemon. All three will answer the questions asked by the female, but only one will win her…I hope…*thinks to herself that maybe this isn't such a good idea, but shakes the feeling and moves on* So, let's meet our lovely bachelorette…Mew!

*Mew flies onto the stage, smiling and laughing as she does. The crowd cheers as she takes her seat next to Yvette.*

Yvette: Hi, Mew!

Mew: Hello, Yvette, and everyone out there in the crowd and at home! *smiles and waves as the crowd cheers again* And might I say it's a pleasure to be here!

Yvette: Glad to have you here! So, you're here to find your perfect man, am I correct?

Mew: *blushes and nods*

Yvette: Well, you have come to the right place, my friend! Finding someone's soul mate is what I do best! First, go on and take that seat at the desk in front of the three doors.

Mew: *nods and floats over to the chair*

Yvette: Next, you will ask the anxiously awaiting males on the other sides of the doors a question. *notices the nervous look on Mew's face* Think you can handle it? You look a little worried…

Mew: *gulps and nods*

Yvette: Well, only if you're sure…Let's get started! *goes over to Mew with several cards in her beak. She puts them on the desk and whispers to Mew* These are the questions you're supposed to ask, but you can make up some of your own if you want. *smiles and hurries back to her seat*

Mew: *looks at the first card* Uh…Number 1? *a masculine voice behind Door #1 responds with a simple, "Yes?"* Let's see here…what do you look for in your perfect female?

#1: Well…she'd have to be kind, smart, funny, and somewhat laid-back…but I guess at the same time…protective, strong-willed, and have a great sense of justice. She'd have to be loyal…I wouldn't want to find her with another man as well as me…

Mew: And…this may be a silly question…but what's your name?

#1: *hesitates at first, but then tells her* Ryu.

Mew: *smiles and asks the next question* #2, same question.

#2: She'd have to be beautiful, very beautiful. That's the number one thing for me!

Mew: *angered by his response* So, what you're saying…is that you go by appearances…not character?

#2: Yeah, pretty much.

Mew: *mutters* Well, I can tell who I'm _not _picking…I won't even bother with the name of this clown…*looks over at Door #3* #3?

#3: I honestly have to say I agree with #1. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. And it's not just outer beauty that matters; it's inner beauty as well. As a matter of fact, I think that's the most important thing of all.

Mew: *thinks to herself* _Oh, Arceus, this is gonna be a tough one…_*looks at the cards on the desk* #3...um…what would you do for a date with your female? I mean…where would you go?

#3: I'd probably take her out to a movie, maybe go to the beach, despite the fact that I hate water…

Mew: _Classic…#_1, what about you?

#1: I'd go wherever she wanted to go. If she wanted to go to a movie, I'd go to a movie. If it were the beach, I'd gladly go. Even if she just wanted to stay home and cuddle up next to the fireplace, I wouldn't care. Any time I spend with her is a date in my book.

Mew: *sighs dreamily and smiles* _Oh, how much longer must I suffer this? *_looks over at the clock* _Only fifteen more minutes now, Mew. You can do it._ What about you, #2?

#2: Uh…I dunno…

Mew: *rolls her eyes and continues* #1...*blushes* Uh…what would your plans for your future together with your female be…?

Yvette: *to herself* Wait, that's not one of the questions in the book! *thinks about it* But it's good! I'll have someone add it later!

#1: *sighs* Well…eventually, I'd know whether she was the one or not…if she was, I'd definitely marry her. We'd have a family, and I'd spend as much time with her as possible. We'd watch as the time went by and our children grew up. We'd be together until our dying day…and with my last breath, I would utter three simple words… "I love you." We'd meet again in Heaven and be together for all eternity.

Mew: *wipes the tears from her eyes* That's…so sweet…*clears her throat* #2?

#2: I make things up as I go along.

Mew: *now annoyed* _I was hoping it would be something more like #1's…#_3?

#3: I…don't…know…

Mew: *slaps her forehead* Of course you don't…

*suddenly, a bell rings, signaling the time for Mew to pick one door. Yvette rushes over to her*

Yvette: All right, Mew! It's finally time! Now, you get to pick just one of the three males awaiting your answer. So, who's it gonna be?

*the crowd starts chanting for either 1, 2, or 3. The whole room is bursting with the sounds of anxious and excited voices from the studio*

Mew: *starts gnawing on her fingernails* Um…

Yvette: *whispers to Mew* You'd better hurry it up here before they start a riot!

Mew: *nods and thinks about her answer* _It really shouldn't be all this hard!_ *finally, she realizes who to pick* All right, all right, I've got it! *the crowd quiets down to hear her response. Tears well up in her eyes again as she smiles and opens her mouth to speak* I choose…Number 1.

*the crowd begins cheering again. She smiles wider and bursts into tears of joy*Yvette: All right! But before we see your match made in Heaven, let's see who the other two males were first! Number 3, come on out!

*Door 3 opens to reveal a repulsive Grimer*

Mew and Yvette: *gag due to the stench*

Mew: *plugging her nose* How did you get him into the studio without fainting first?!Yvette: *still gagging* Who says I didn't faint a few times? *to the Grimer* Get out now! I've already got to pay someone overtime to clean up your sludge trails!

Grimer: *scowls at her, but moves out of the studio*

Yvette: *finally catching her breath* Now that that torture sentence is over and done with, let's see who's behind Door 2!

*Door 2 swings open to reveal a huge Nidoking staring down at the pink cat-like Pokemon. Mew just looks up in shock*Mew: W-wow…you're big…and scary…

Nidoking: That I am! *looks over to Yvette, who is glaring at him menacingly* Okay, I can take a hint…*walks out of the studio, dismayed*Yvette: All right, Mew! Now comes the moment of truth! It's time to meet you soul mate! You ready?

Mew: *very anxious, but she nods excited*Yvette: Okay then! Number 1, come on out and meet your soul mate!

*Door 1 opens, revealing a golden-yellow furred Lucario, smiling as he stares. Mew gasps as more joyful tears flow form her sapphire-blue eyes. Tears of joy begin forming in Ryu's eyes as well. Mew bolts over to Ryu, who takes her in his arms in a warm embrace*

Mew: *burying her face in his fur* I never thought I'd find love! This is a dream come true!

Ryu: *nuzzling her gently* It's like we were made for each other…

*Mew finally lifts her head and the two share their first kiss. Yvette sighs as she looks at the two*Yvette: *turns to the camera* I can already tell I'm gonna love doing this! Join us again next time on Match Made in Heaven!

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I agree with Yvette! I'm gonna love writing this! And just in time for Valentine's Day too! Ryu is a character that I made up, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, blah, blah, blah.

Anyway, send in reviews giving me three male Pokemon, one female Pokemon, and the male that you want to see the female end up with! I may also do a few more of my own just because I can't stand waits when I have ideas like this!

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!

-ER-


End file.
